


The Way That We Touch

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Fucking, Hook-Up, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, armie has a fantasy, armie likes to watch, charmie-positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: Timothée knows all about Armie's fantasy about him and Harry Styles, so when he runs into the singer one day, he decides to bring Armie's fantasy to life.
Relationships: Charmie - Relationship, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer/Harry Styles, Timothée Chalamet/Harry Styles
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	The Way That We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> **Update January 2021 : I originally posted this story under my Samunderthelights username. In January it was moved to my CoffeeShopStoryteller pseud, together with the rest of my CMBYN RPF stories.**
> 
> Hi!  
> I actually used to write One Direction fanfiction a few years ago. Dipped back into it again two or three years ago, and recently during lockdown all of the sudden found myself writing a story again. Then I was having a conversation with some fellow CMBYN writers the other day about One Direction and Harry Styles, and it gave me the inspiration to write this little thing. Because why not bring the two things I write / wrote together?  
> If you're reading this, thank you for giving me the idea me to write this!!  
> Enjoy!  
> XX

Timothée is about to order a drink in the hotel bar, when he recognises the handsome British singer sitting all by himself at one of the tables. They have met before, years ago, and for a moment Timothée wonders whether he should go up to him to say hello, or if he should just leave him be. But when the singer looks up at him and he recognises him, a big smile appears on his face. He jumps up, and without hesitation he comes up to Timothée, only to give him the biggest of hugs.

  
“What are you doing here?” he asks, the smile still on his face when he steps back.

  
“We had a meeting about a new project, so…”

  
“We?” Harry asks, looking around to see who the actor is talking about, but when he sees no one there with him, he lets out a chuckle. “Did you forget someone?”

  
“No,” Timothée laughs. “Armie had to stay to discuss something. But I didn’t feel like hanging around, so I told him I’d wait here.”

  
“You’re here with Armie? Wait, this project… are you guys working on a sequel?” Harry asks, unable to hide his excitement.

“When is this happening?”

  
“I don’t know, it’s early stages. Everyone has been throwing around ideas for years, but it looks like we might actually be doing it this time,” Timothée explains, before adding, “But we’ve been here before, twice, so we’ll see.”

  
“I hope it works out this time, and if you need someone to play… whatever. I’ll be a tree if you need one,” Harry chuckles. “Anything to be a part of it, basically. I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve seen the first one. I’m pretty sure my friends were all sick of me just talking about it, constantly.”

  
“Thanks,” Timothée laughs. “I’ll definitely keep it in mind. Anyway, can I get you a drink?”

  
“Sure, thanks.”

  
Timothée is about to order them both a drink, but when he hears the girls walking by giggling, followed by a lot of very loud whispering, he sighs.

  
“How about we have a drink upstairs?”

  
“Yeah, alright.” Harry nods, and within seconds, they are in the elevator. The girls had tried to get in with them, but Timothée had noticed, and he had managed to press the button to close the doors just in time. Any other day he would have gladly taken a minute to talk to them, but not right now.

  
“So what are you doing here?” Timothée asks, when they step out, and they make their way over to his and Armie’s room.

  
“A friend left something at mine, so I just dropped it off.”

  
“A friend?” Timothée teases, but the singer just flashes a sheepish grin. “Do I know them?”

  
“She’s really just a friend. She’s a designer, and she left some of her sketches at mine. So when I heard she was in town…”

  
“You thought you’d go see her at her hotel?”

  
“She wasn’t even here.” Harry shrugs. “Her husband was though, so…”

  
“Oh, really?” Timothée laughs, nudging the singer playfully in the arm.

  
“It wasn’t like that.”

  
“I’m sure it wasn’t!” Timothée laughs, as he opens the door, and they step inside. But when Harry looks around, and he notices the two suitcases, both sides of the bed having been slept on, it is starting to dawn on him that this isn’t just Timothée’s room.

  
“Are you and Armie…?”

  
“Surprised?”

  
“A little.” Harry shrugs, before sitting down on the bed, but then a playful smile forms on his lips. “Not really.”

  
Timothée grabs two small bottles from the minibar, before sitting down next to Harry, who is picking at one of his brightly painted nails. But when Timothée takes his hand, his eyes focussed on it, Harry gets an uncomfortable smile on his face.

  
“I’m not sure about the color.”

  
“It looks good,” Timothée says, tracing his thumb over the large rings on Harry’s fingers, and there is something about his touch, that makes Harry swallow hard, his heart beating much faster than it should be.

  
“Wow,” he laughs, when the actor lets go of his hand, a knowing smile on his face. “Maybe coming up here wasn’t such a good idea after all.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“Armie,” Harry simply states, but it only makes the smile on Timothée’s face grow bigger. “What?”

  
“He doesn’t care,” Timothée laughs, finally handing the tattooed singer the miniature bottle. “If he were here right now…”

  
“What?” Harry laughs. “He would kick my ass for wanting to hook up with his boyfriend?”

  
“His boyfriend?” Timothée asks, raising an eyebrow. “I am not Armie’s boyfriend. We have fun, but… I’m pretty sure his wife wouldn’t agree with the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing.”

  
“But she agrees with this?” Harry teases. “She doesn’t seem like the type to share her husband.”

  
“She isn’t.” Timothée grins. “But what she doesn’t know, won’t hurt her. Right?”

  
“I see,” Harry laughs. “Is that what this is? What Armie doesn’t know, won’t hurt him?”

“Armie is definitely going to hear about this. Don’t you worry about that.”

  
“Jesus,” Harry laughs. “I only came here to drop off some sketches…”

  
“You can go if you want to.” Timothée shrugs, but from the grin spreading all over the singer’s face, he knows that he won’t be going anywhere. “Your choice.”

  
Harry sets the bottle down on the floor, before bringing his hand up to the side of the other man’s neck, his ringed fingers burrowing into his curls, and when he sees the mischief in his eyes, he leans forward, and he brings their mouths together. Timothée slides his hand underneath the singer’s t-shirt, and he begins to caress his soft skin, surprised at how different he feels from Armie. Different, but good. It feels exciting, and it makes him want to explore further, so before the kiss has even ended, he has already pushed Harry down onto the bed.

  
They climb further onto the bed, before Timothée climbs on top of Harry, his legs straddling his hips. He pushes the singer’s shirt up, exposing a different array of tattoos, and he can’t help but smile to himself, thinking how ridiculous some of them are. Still, he leans down, placing a trail of kisses on Harry’s skin, all the way from his hip, up to his chest.

  
“Take it off,” he demands, and Harry doesn’t hesitate to do as he is told. So he takes his shirt off, and when Timothée sees him lying there underneath him, he wishes Armie were here to see it. Because he knows what it would do to him, how much he would love this. How long he has been talking about it.

  
It doesn’t stop him from kissing Harry again though, the singer grabbing onto his back, his grip firm, but gentle.

  
Timothée has gotten so used to Armie’s kisses, that he feels his insides doing cartwheels at the way Harry is kissing him, because whereas Armie’s kisses are lustful and passionate, Harry’s are sweet, they almost seem to be a little nervous. Timothée was expecting the singer to be wild and uncontrolled, but he can’t deny that he is pleasantly surprised at the way this is turning out.

  
He sits up, and as he begins to unzip Harry’s pants, Harry pushes himself up onto his elbows, his eyes focussed on the door.

  
“When is Armie getting back?”

  
“I don’t know.” Timothée shrugs, not even noticing the nervous look on the singer’s face, too busy sliding his pants down, unable to hold back a chuckle when he sees his fuchsia underwear, the color perfectly matching his nails.

  
“What?” Harry laughs. “I like them.”

  
“No, they are… it’s cute,” Timothée laughs, before leaning down to kiss him again. But just as he wants to slide his hand into the singer’s underwear, the door opens, and Armie comes barging in, the frustration written all over his face. But when he looks up, only to find Timothée and Harry in the bed, the biggest grin begins to spread on his face.

  
“Don’t mind me,” he laughs.

  
“We weren’t going to,” Timothée says, his hand already teasing into Harry’s underwear.

  
“Can I watch?”

  
“You don’t mind, do you?”

  
“Not at all.” Harry grins. “You can join, if you want?”

  
“I think I will watch.” Armie grins. “For now.”

  
He comes over to give Timothée a kiss, and Harry watches them, an excited smile on his face, but when Armie leans down, that confident grin still on his face, he leans up, and he kisses him.

  
Timothée has never been the jealous type, and every time he had had to say goodbye to Armie, it hadn’t bothered him that he was going back to his wife. He knew that he would be coming back to him anyway. But there had always been that little nagging voice in the back of his mind, wondering what he would do if Armie were to ever tell him that he had slept with, or had even kissed another man. But when Timothée sees Armie and Harry kissing, there is no jealousy. He simply leans back, allowing himself to enjoy the view, getting turned on by it far more than he was expecting.

  
“Go on, I’ll be right back,” Armie says, and he winks at Timothée, before disappearing into the bathroom. Timothée doesn’t hesitate to kiss Harry again, hoping to still find something of Armie inside his mouth. But Harry only tastes of the lemon drink he’d been having when they had run into each other.

  
So Timothée climbs off him, and he quickly helps him out of his underwear. He takes the singer’s dick into his mouth, and where Armie is usually very vocal, telling him exactly what he wants him to do, Harry is just lying there, watching him with a smile on his face.

  
“He’s good, right?” Armie laughs, when he comes back into the room, having gotten out of his clothes, now wearing a bathrobe instead. “Just wait until…,” he says, but Timothée already knows what he is about to say, so he takes Harry’s full length in, and it makes Harry gasp for air.

  
“Shit,” he laughs, but when Timothée flashes a big grin, before doing it again, he looks at Armie, who is just getting comfortable on the chair by the bed.

  
“I told you, man.” Armie grins. “You’ve been with guys before, right?”

  
“Yeah,” Harry chuckles uncomfortably, Timothée still sucking his dick, and Armie can tell what it is doing to him, because his breathing is starting to change, his cheeks flushing pink.

  
“Then how about you suck each other’s dick?” Armie suggests, but when Timothée looks up at him, he shrugs, his eyes full of mischief. “What?”

  
“Are you just going to sit there and tell us what to do?”

  
“You got a problem with that?” Armie laughs. “Huh?”

  
Timothée climbs off the bed, and within no time, he is out of his clothes. He can tell that Harry is up for it, because he is already flopping onto his side and making himself comfortable. Timothée lies down next to him, and only when he feels the singer’s ringed fingers teasing over his dick, the cold metal giving him chills all over, does he realise just how much he has been wanting this too. That this isn’t just one of Armie’s fantasies coming to life, but that he has been thinking about Harry too, ever since they had met.

  
Harry takes Timothée’s dick into his mouth, and just the thought of Harry touching him, while Armie is watching him, it is enough for Timothée’s every sensation to go into overdrive. But it doesn’t stop him from wrapping his mouth around the singer’s dick again, wanting nothing more than to get him hard, knowing that it is his touch that is responsible for it.

  
“Enjoying yourselves, guys?” Armie asks, making both young men look up at him.

  
“Are you?” Harry laughs, glancing down at Armie’s hand, which has disappeared underneath his bathrobe.

  
“You have no idea.” Armie grins. “Did he tell you what I said about you after I’d found out you two had met?”

  
“No.”

  
“He wants you to fuck me,” Timothée says, and Harry seems to be taken aback for a moment, but then he just nods, the corner of his mouth slowly curling up into a smile.

  
“I think we can do that.”

  
“Yeah?” Armie laughs. “It’s why you came here, isn’t it?”

  
“I only came up here for a drink.”

  
“No, you didn’t,” Timothée laughs, his hand slowly pumping away on the singer’s dick. “You knew what was going to happen, the second I offered to buy you a drink.”

  
“Maybe…”

  
The mischievous grin on Harry’s face gives away just how much he is into this, and it only turns Timothée on all the more, knowing that maybe, just maybe, he has been thinking about this too. That just maybe that is why he was so excited to run into him.

  
Armie gets up from off the chair, and after looking around in Timothée’s bag for a moment or two, he pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube. But when he drops them onto the bed, Timothée sits up, only to push open his bathrobe, before taking his dick into his mouth.

  
Armie lets him get on with it for quite some time, before playfully pushing him off, Harry still lying back, touching himself as he is watching the two men.

  
“Stop it,” Armie laughs. “Save it for Harry.”

  
He sits back down on the chair, and he watches as Timothée picks up the condom, before handing it to Harry, who quickly puts it on. In the meantime Timothée takes some of the lube, and he begins to spread it out between his cheeks, a curiosity building up inside of him. Because with Armie the sex is always rough, it’s sweaty, it’s almost animalistic. It leaves him feeling worn out, but in the best way possible. Yet something tells him that it will be nothing like that with Harry.

  
Timothée lies down next to Harry, and he kisses him, his hand gripping onto his tattooed arm. But when he feels his hard dick brushing against his leg, he quickly lies back, and he watches, as Harry lubes himself up, before slowly, almost nervously, placing himself in between his legs.

  
“Tell me if I’m hurting you, alright?” Harry asks, but it only makes Timothée and Armie share a knowing look, because after the things they have done, Timothée doubts Harry will be the one to take it too far.

  
Timothée can’t help but stare at the singer’s face, at the concentrated look, as he guides his dick into him, taking it so slow, that Timothée almost tells him to hurry up. But he also appreciates how careful he is, how gentle, and for a moment, he remembers the first time he and Armie had slept together. It had been a night full of kisses, full of discovering each other’s body, and they hadn’t dared to go all the way until early in the morning. Armie had been so nervous, that he had asked Timothée if he was okay, over and over again. It had quickly evolved into what they have now though, but that first time will always be special to Timothée, and although he would never say it out loud, it makes him feel all warm inside, having been reminded of that night by the handsome singer, who is slowly beginning to thrust into him.

  
“Feels good, huh?” Armie laughs, but Harry just nods, too into what he is doing to play along with Armie right now. So Timothée brings his hands up to his chest, and he caresses his tattooed skin, down his arms, and it isn’t until he reaches his wrists that Harry looks up at him.

  
“You okay?” he mouths, and it makes Harry flash a sheepish, overwhelmed grin. “It’s okay to breathe, you know?”

  
“Sorry,” Harry chuckles, but when Timothée squeezes into his wrists, he finally seems to relax. His moves are becoming more rhythmic, more graceful even, and there is something beautiful about him that makes Timothée unable to take his eyes off him. But when he notices Armie staring at him, he looks over to him, and he can feel a blush creeping on him, feeling like he has just been caught out. Armie doesn’t seem to mind though, far from it.

  
Timothée looks back up at Harry, at his beautifully flushed face, at him licking his lips, Timothée definitely not having forgotten just what that tongue can do. Timothée had always found Harry beautiful. Not handsome, but beautiful. But seeing him like this, it is so much better than he could have imagined it.

  
Timothée brings his hand down to his dick, and he begins to pump away on it, but when he notices Armie getting up, he stops, wondering what his next move is. Armie sits down on the side of the bed, and he begins to kiss him, his hand already reaching down to grab his dick. He has touched Timothée so many times over the last years, that he knows exactly how he likes it, and just feeling Armie touching him, while Harry is still fucking him, it is almost too much to bear for Timothée. He finds himself moaning out into Armie’s mouth, but it only spurs Armie on, and within no time at all, he has already come. But before he has even caught his breath, Armie has leaned down, his tongue trailing down his stomach, before reaching the sticky mess, and from the glint in his eyes, Timothée can already tell what he is going to do. But still, when he sees Armie licking up his cum, before leaning into Harry to kiss him, the two men sharing a taste of him, it sends a thrill right through him like nothing else.

  
Armie then lies down next to Timothée, and he begins to kiss him, his arm hung loosely around his waist, but just from his kisses, Timothée can tell how turned on he is, how much he is enjoying this, watching him getting fucked.

  
Harry’s movements are becoming a little less controlled, and with one final thrust, followed by a grunt that had clearly been building up all that time, he comes too. He takes a moment to come to himself, before pulling out.

  
“I should uh…,” he mumbles, a sheepish grin on his face, before disappearing into the bathroom to get cleaned up. But the second he is gone, Timothée pushes open Armie’s bathrobe, and he leans down and begins to suck his dick. This time Armie doesn’t stop him, instead, he places a hand on the back of his head, before bucking up his hips, having fucked the younger man’s mouth so many times, that he knows exactly just how far he can take it.

  
“I guess it’s time for me to go, huh?” Harry laughs, when he sees what is happening, but Armie reaches out a hand, and the singer doesn’t hesitate to take it, as he climbs back onto bed. He joins Timothée, and together they work away on Armie’s dick, their mouths still finding each other every other second.

  
“Fuck, this is good,” Armie laughs, having pushed himself up onto his elbows, so he can watch the two men. “If I’d had known it was going to be like this…”

  
“You would have done what?” Timothée laughs, daring the other man, but Armie just pushes his head back towards his dick.  
Timothée is not willing to give Armie exactly what he wants though, so he grabs Harry by the back of his head, and he pulls him in for a kiss, their mouths just inches away from Armie’s dick. Timothée thinks he is being clever in teasing him, but Armie doesn’t let it bother him, because he simply grabs his dick, and begins to pump away at it, the sight of the two younger men making out enough for him. And as they are still kissing, Timothée not willing to let go of the singer just yet, the taste of him being too good, Armie reaches his orgasm.

  
“You are such a dick!” Timothée laughs, as he wipes Armie’s cum from his face, but Harry just shakes his head, laughing, not seeming bothered by it in any way.

  
He gets up from off the bed, and he goes into the bedroom again, but this time when he comes out after having cleaned himself up, he picks up his underwear, before putting it on.

  
“They match your nails,” Armie laughs, and Timothée playfully kicks him in the leg, even though he had thought the exact same thing. Harry just flashes a sheepish grin, before picking up his jeans.

  
“You don’t have to leave,” Timothée says, “We’re not kicking you out or anything.”

  
“I am meeting up with a friend later, so… but this was fun,” he says, looking a little uncomfortable. “Right?”

  
“I’d say so.”

  
“So uh… yeah, thanks,” Harry chuckles uncomfortably. “Later, yeah?”

  
“Later?” Armie laughs, Harry’s cheeks flushing pink again.

  
“Oh, shit, I didn’t mean…”

  
“Later, then.”

  
Harry gives a nod, the smile just spreading all over his face before he turns around, and he leaves their room. And as soon as he is gone, Timothée wraps an arm around Armie’s waist, and he lays his head down on his chest.

  
“So… that was interesting,” Armie says, and Timothée can just hear the excitement in his voice. “How did you get him to…?”

  
“I ran into him and invited him to come up for a drink.”

  
“He is beautiful, isn’t he?” Armie whispers, “the way he looked at you when he was fucking you…”

  
“Do you think we should do this again?”

  
“With Harry?”

  
“Yeah. Unless you have someone else in mind,” Timothée teases, before looking up at Armie, and he can’t help but laugh when he sees the mischief in his eyes. “Really? Who?”

  
“You’ll see.”

  
“I’m curious now,” Timothée laughs, but when he closes his eyes, Armie brushes a hand through his hair, letting his hand linger on the back of his neck.

  
“You know you are the only one that matters to me, right?” Armie whispers, and the smallest of smiles forms on the younger man’s lips. “Don’t get me wrong, this was great, but…”

  
“I know.”

  
“I love you, man,” Armie whispers, but Timothée just looks up at him, his eyebrow raised. “Don’t give me that. You know I do.”

  
“Maybe…”

  
“Do you want me to show it to you?” Armie whispers, his hand sliding down to Timothée’s back. “Huh? Is that it?”

  
“No,” Timothée mumbles, but when Armie begins to tickle him, before wrapping his full body around him, and kissing his neck, he can’t help the grin spreading all over his face.

  
“I love you, Timmy.”


End file.
